nijiiro_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch me if you can!
Catch me if you can! is the fourth ending theme of the Nijiiro Days anime, used for episodes 13-16. It is Keiichi Katakura's character song and is performed by Keiichi's voice actor, Nobunaga Shimazaki. The album is also bundled with the fifth ending theme. Track Listing CD Disc 1 #Catch me if you can! #Soba ni Iru Kara #Catch me if you can! (TV Size) #Soba ni Iru Kara (TV Size) #Catch me if you can! (Karaoke) #Soba ni Iru Kara (Karaoke) Audio Will not play on mediums not supporting the .ogg format, such as iOS and IE. Lyrics TV Size ver. Romaji= Oide sadistic kakugo shite ne Itsu datte matteru yo catch me if you can! Kudaranai puraido wa gomibako ni sute chaou Motto honnou muki dashi de ikou ichido kiri no seishun tanoshiku nakya dame deshou? Koukai nante saki ni tatanai dakara Koi wa oikake te ika nakya akuseru fumi ppanashi de ikou oide suriringu kamawa nai sa taikutsu nante fukitobashi te! Koi ni oite karenai you ni Dare ga nanto itte mo tomannai Oide sadistic kakugo shite ne Itsu datte matteru yo catch me if you can! |-| Kanji= おいで サディスティック　覚悟してね いつだって待ってるよ Catch me if you can! くだらないプライドは ゴミ箱に捨てちゃおう もっと本能むき出しでいこう 一度きりの青春 楽しくなきゃダメでしょう？ 後悔なんて先に立たない　だから 恋は追いかけていかなきゃ アクセル踏みっぱなしで行こう おいでスリリング構わないさ 退屈なんてふきとばして! 恋に追いてかれないように 誰がなんと言っても止まんない おいで サディスティック覚悟してね いつだって待ってるよ Catch me if you can! |-| English= ... Full ver. Romaji= Oide sadistic kakugo shi te ne itsu datte matteru yo Catch me if you can ! kudaranai puraido wa gomibako ni sutechaou motto honnō mukidashi de ikou ichido kiri no seishun tanoshiku nakya dame deshou? koukai nante saki ni tata nai dakara koi wa oikake te ika nakya akuseru fumi ppanashi de ikou oide suriringu kamawa nai sa taikutsu nante fukitobashi te! kimi no shira nai kimi ni kizukase te ageru kara kowagara nai de sarakedashi te yo ichido kiri no jinsei shigeki ga nakya dame deshou? yumemi gachi nara samashi te ageru dakara koi ni oi te kare nai yō ni dare ga nanto itte mo toman nai oide sadistic kakugo shi te ne itsu datte matteru yo Catch me if you can ! kirei na mama no kimi demo ii demo sore tte riaru ja nai kizutsui te mo koko ni oide honne de katari tai koi wa oikake te ika nakya akuseru fumi ppanashi de ikou oide suriringu kamawa nai sa taikutsu nante fukitobashi te! koi ni oi te kare nai you ni dare ga nanto itte mo toman nai oide sadistic kakugo shi te ne itsu datte matteru yo Catch me if you can ! |-| Kanji= おいで サディスティック　覚悟してね いつだって待ってるよ Catch me if you can! くだらないプライドは ゴミ箱に捨てちゃおう もっと本能むき出しでいこう 一度きりの青春 楽しくなきゃダメでしょう？ 後悔なんて先に立たない　だから 恋は追いかけていかなきゃ アクセル踏みっぱなしで行こう おいでスリリング構わないさ 退屈なんてふきとばして！ 君の知らない君に 気づかせてあげるから 怖がらないで　さらけ出してよ 一度きりの人生 刺激がなきゃダメでしょう？ 夢見がちなら 醒ましてあげる　だから 恋に追いてかれないように 誰がなんと言っても止まんない おいで サディスティック覚悟してね いつだって待ってるよ Catch me if you can! キレイなままの君でもいい でもそれってリアルじゃない 傷ついても　ここにおいで 本音で語りたい 恋は追いかけていかなきゃ アクセル踏みっぱなしで行こう おいでスリリング構わないさ 退屈なんてふきとばして！ 恋に追いてかれないように 誰がなんと言っても止まんない おいで サディスティック覚悟してね いつだって待ってるよ Catch me if you can! |-| English= ... :(Lyric source: Smule). Trivia *The title of this song may be a reference to a line Keiichi said to Nozomi; when she asked if she could try her best to pursue him, Keiichi replied with: "Catch me if you can!". Navigation Category:Music Category:Anime